The Black Vial
by Akamaru Dog Lover
Summary: Kyle and Butters found a vial which make them evil, while Cartman is now a saint. Will Stan stop them? Or get killed by the evil duo? Might have Style. more likely one-sided R&R? PLEASE?
1. Chapter 1 Ew!

**The Black Vial**

_Main Characters of this fanfic: Kyle and Stan and Butters_

_Related Episode(s): Tsst, The Ungroundable, The F Word._

_By: Akamaru Dog Lover_

_Chapter 1_

_Kyle's POV_

_Last week was the most peaceful and the best week of my life. The really best sweet fucking week! Eric Cartman (formally known as (f.k.a.) Fatass) is strangely kind and smart and seriously, he'd would be a new Cartman that I didn't know existed… Like, I mean the last time he visited me and said he ran away from and the next day he want us to kill his mother, then the day after that, his mother's still alive and him being as kind as an angel, wait no, more like a saint. And you would say that's too fat to be a saint or an angel, you thought wrong. He'd lost like 40 pounds. FORTY FREAKING POUNDS!! I thought he would never go to any gay-ass fat camp and yet he lost 40 pounds, what the hell is going on with him. I don't give two shits about it. _

_Today I was going to Stan's house and found out Stan's dad reading last fortnight's newspaper that has a headline titled: "Eric Cartman VS Super Nanny". And there's Stan holding a magazine, the cover said "Eric Cartman cancelled Nanny 911 reality show" and tell all sort of rubbish about nannies which can make me puke my balls AND guts if I didn't stop Stan. _

"_So who win? Super Nanny or Cartman?" I asked Stan, pointing at the newspaper headline that Stan's dad is staring at. "Er, Kyle? Didn't you read last Thursday's newspaper??" replied Stan. "What do you mean?" I asked. Stan brought me to his dad's room and picked a newspaper on the end table and I saw the disgusting, large headline that says: "Super Nanny No Longer Super" and a picture showing Super Nanny/ Jo Frost eating her own shit. At the bottom at the picture, wrote what she said, "IT'S FROM HELL!" _

"_Holy Jesus tap-dancing while sitting on a toilet bowl Christ! Holy Shit! Holy Moses! Dude, what the fuck did Cartman did to her?!" I yelled. "I'm absolute sure that… that… that…" Stan said, "Come on, let it out!!" I said. _

_And before I could even get my brain to command my muscle to flee away from Stan, I've got brown puke all over my orange shirt. Oh, shit! Stan's puke on my shirt again, my mom is going to kill me and collect my DNA and create 50,000 more me and kill all of them with a flamethrower. The last this happened, my irrational fat bitch of a mother gave me a 4 hour lecture of cleanliness and scolded Ike for no apparent reason. _

"_Oh… that's much better! What I want to say is…" continued Stan. "SCREW WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY! Look at my shirt!" I interrupted him and point at my shirt. "Oh, dear…" mutters Stan "First, Wendy's shirt and now this… and now the washing machine's spoilt…" "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IT'S SPOILT?!" I yelled. And Stan slapped me to cool me down. And that actually worked… "Ok, what I was going to say is how are we going to clean this mess up now when your washing machine's spoiled? And I won't go back half-naked or my shirt washed by sink water," I said. "Dude! What's wrong with sink water? And why would you be so interested in fatass's war against nannies anyway?" asked Stan. "Ok, 1. My mother can smell sink water like five miles from here and 2. I was interested of fatass's war against nannies cause he was a saint the last time I saw him and he actually lost 40 pounds!" I replied quickly, especially after no. 1._

"_Seriously, you're kidding right?? Eric Cartman, a saint, and lost 40 pounds?" asked Stan and laugh like mad. "Gah! Screw it! Stark's Pond, NOOOWWW!!!" I yelled like Mayor McDaniels yelled: "You four boys in my office, NOOOWWW!!!" _

"_Ok, ok, ok! Stark's Pond now? Right? Bwgh, hahaha!!!" said Stan loudly still giggling. "Yes, NOOOWWW!!!" I yelled. "LET'S GO NOOOWWW!!!" And right before the church clock strike 3, we've arrived Stark's Pond. Which is the only thing to matters is to clean my shirt and get the hell outta here fast!_


	2. Chapter 2 The Black Vial's Adventure

**The Black Vial**

Main Characters of this fanfic: Kyle and Stan and Butters

Related Episode(s): Tsst, The Ungroundable, The F Word.

By: Akamaru Dog Lover

Chapter 2: How the black vial (not the story, the object) was created??

A/N: This is somewhat a slightly edited summary of "Tsst" from South Park, and I don't own it, neither do I own the real South Park in the real Colorado. But I do own this story, and I'm going to tell how the black thing get to the hands of our 2 most obedient and polite (Kyle), most good-two-shoes (Butters), most tired of their abusing parents (Kyle & Butters).

Kyle Broflovski

Butters Stoch

My POV

After Super Nanny was insane, Liane was recommended to cure his son using a dog rehabilitation show named "Dog Whisperer". Cesar Millan hosts this show. His tactics is Cartman's biggest weakness. His "tsst" tactics is the worst part.

Then it has began, the war between Cesar and Cartman…

The anti-dominant vs the dominant, and there's totally no chance for Cartman to win, since Cesar has an ally with him: his "beloved" mother. Before even he can even do anything , Liane mastered the domination for her own son. And the transformation of the dominant mother and an obedient son begins.

At first Cartman is still not being cooperative and still being a stupid, angry spoiled asshole. Time passes by slowly, painfully and really miserably for him. And time suddenly begins changing him. He became a semi-zombie. Once, his mother commands him to go brush his teeth and he went upstairs to the bathroom and said "Who do she think she is telling me to brush my teeth?" But his body commands itself and he began to brush his teeth… against his will.

Slowly, the evil within him is losing the battle, his kind part, adapted from the dominate energy released by his mother is taking over him. But the evil one won't give up. So Cartman decides to kill her mom so that no one can dominate him. He convinces Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters to kill his mom using a plan, named Plan To Kill Mom.

Plan To Kill Mom

9:45 pm – Leave the house and the back door unlocked.

10:30 pm – Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters arrived at Cartman's house and him to be seen by everyone. Then all 4 boys go upstairs to kill Liane.

10:45 pm – Butters keeps a lookout, Kenny opens the bedroom door, Kyle holds a pillow over Liane's face and Stan shoots her with a gun.

11:00 pm – Mission Impossible complete

But as usual his plan failed since his "friends" don't even have any interest (in fact nearly ignore him completely) to help him kill his mom. So he decided hastily to do it himself while his "friends" continue playing their video game.

So the evil one created a new plan, also a plan to kill mom, but simpler than Plan A

Midnight – Kill mom with a knife (slowly) and wipe the blood with tissue paper.

So midnight the plan begins.

Liane's bedroom door was opened to allow entry for the evil one, and the plan is ready. Cartman entered the room and prepared to kill his mom. But the kind one managed to stop him before the knife landed on Liane.

The kind one tries to convince the mortal that she not an object but a human being, while the evil one tries the same thing, it try to make Cartman kill her since she make him suffer. Then more convincing.

"No, don't kill her, it's sinful!"

"Never mind! Kill her so that no more domination will occur again!"

"Christ told you not to kill, it's really evil to kill people!"

"Kill her! Kill her! After you kill her, there will be no more pain in the ass!"

But instead, the mortal followed the kind one, and the evil one loses and gives up.

It escapes the mortal as a pure dark black liquid before the kind one managed to kill the evil one completely. And since the evil one is not in a mortal, it can use dark magic. It teleported into a vial in a laboratory, and keeps teleporting itself (with the vial) to many places. The top of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Great Wall of China, a pyramid, my room on the table (hey, it's a story, doesn't need to be true!), and lastly to a house numbered 1020 at South Park… Waiting to control the next mortal(s).

A/N: Do you know what house I'm talking about? Yep! Butters' house! And in my opinion, I think this is a 7/10 rating story for me. The next chapter is time for our good boys go bad. In fact, as bad as it gets! Any suggestion? Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Kyle and Butters and ?

**The Black Vial**

Main Characters of this fanfic: Kyle and Stan and Butters

Related Episode(s): Tsst, The Ungroundable, The F Word.

By: Akamaru Dog Lover

Chapter 3: The dark magic spell and the black vial = a perfect combo!

Kyle's POV

Today's a perfectly normal day, other than no Cartman (who's no longer a saint, and gained back 10 pounds now.), Kenny (Kenny's family is actually getting rich, they quit alcohol and hit the lucky jackpot and earned 100,000 dollars, but Kenny preferred free food rather than buying it.) nor Stan. Cartman is having a goodbye Trent Boyett party and invited Kenny (since free food, if you know what I mean…), and everyone else other than Butters (no one EVER invited him), Stan (he didn't want to go…), and me (he'll NEVER invite me) and perfectly nice that Stan's family is going to Italy, so, it's just me… and Butters. I might as well visit him, since at home it's either Ike's baby talk or mom's screaming about Cartman's behavior.

I've found some old paper on my table before I left. It was written in a weird language. Like this,

_Sa outh egharc tish, Os I harceg ethe. Erhe si Saladin! Kaaruma God Revlo!_

_(Read this in a dark room to summon a being in an alternative world.)_

I tried this magic trick right after the moment I found this paper and was interrupted by Mom. And she's like going nuts when she saw me in a dark room in the middle of the day. I quickly stuffed the piece of paper in my pocket and rushed off outside unwillingly since I don't know what to do since almost everyone kid in South Park is invited. Then I thought of Butters. The only choice. Sigh!

I arrived at Butters' house and greeted politely by Butters himself. (In fact, too polite, if that's possible) He kindly guided to his room like I'm a foreigner, and we entered the room and he slammed the door, hard, VERY hard, is like he's very angry. Then in less than 5 seconds he chilled and took a deep breath. " I just don't get it! Why must do everything? Wash the car Butters or you're grounded. Do this and that and you won't be grounded. I wish I could be Professor Chaos but even if I were him I will still get grounded, but if I…" he grumbled and stop and stared at me. And I made him continue. He hesitated and continued "But if I became The Ungroundable again, it'll be the sweetest idea ever! No one can ground me and abuse me anymore, with this liquid (holding a vial) I'll become the most powerful person in this world! Mwahahaha!" And I was like amazed and surprised! Butters never act like this before! What's was that thing that he's holding? I was so curious that I nearly overbalance and bump onto Butters.

"Do that liquid in the vial really make you evil?" I asked, "It could be poison, or toxic."

"I felt an evil aura on this vial, it's for sure it contains great evil powers!" he replied " I found it on my table. Beside the vial, there is also a note."

_To know more about this vial, call this number. (998-556-782-091-888-960-901-145-513)_

"I called this number and a man answered it and told me to write down this." He handed me a paper.

_Sa outh egharc tish, Os I harceg ethe. Erhe si Saladin! Kaaruma God Revlo_

"That's exactly what the paper of mine written. I found it just minutes before I went out to visit you! Look!" I exclaimed. I show him my paper. So it's a spell to summon someone? "Butters!" I half-yelled. "Turn off the lights! And light those red candles! Our lives is going to change in a very dark way. No more annoying parents! No more people hating you and ripping on you just because of a simple mistake or you religion!"

I sat on Butters bed together with him and two candles on the top of the bed frame. And we begin to say the words that summon someone that could change our lives.

Sa outh egharc tish, Os I harceg ethe. Erhe si Saladin! Kaaruma God Revlo!

A/N: So whatcha' thinkin' dawg? LOL! XD I actually wrote an anagram as a spell! If you notice, I scrambled every word except Saladin to make a spell. The real sentence is this. " As thou charge this, So I charge thee. Here is Saladin! Akamaru Dog Lover!" The 1st sentence is from a book title 39 Clue, it has 7 books for now (it's continuous, so you need to read starting from book 1 in order to fully knowing what is the story is about.) and this sentence is from the 1st book. And Saladin is the name of the cat in the book owned by Amy and Dan Cahill the main characters in the book. Visit the 39 Clues website if you're goddamned curious about it.

If anyone actually read this, I give you many, many, many thanks! And those who review , I will be extremely happy, eventhough it's a little critic it still won't crush me and instead motivate me to improve my story. For authors out there, happy writing and update soon~!


	4. Chapter 4 Black Kenny & the 66 Brothers

**The Black Vial**

Main Characters: Kyle, Butters, and Stan

Related Episode: Tsst, The Ungroundable, and a random episode.

By: Akamaru Dog Lover.

Chapter 4: 66 Brothers (Part 1)

Pre-Story A/N: Finely done for your long wait solution of my cliff hanger.

Kyle's POV

I wonder if I can change the world or summon a beast to kill Cartman, but if the spell did not work, we can always try the vial. I wondered those thing will work anyway. But one person will change my opinion forever, the being summoned by the spell we just cast. If it actually came out like the last time we summoned Biggie Smalls with a mirror, then it's really true.

But nothing came out. Instead a black portal appeared.

Butters and I tried to enter the portal. Before we managed to step one foot into the portal, a strong, mysterious, dark force repelled us, and a being came out. It was dark near the portal (since the candles were at the opposite direction.) so we couldn't recognize that being. We backed off to the bed, so the light will shine on the being and us so that we can recognize him. He a little taller than us, white, his face since he wore a black parka, and he's look like an older version of Kenny in a black parka. He is a human being, and he glared at us like he's our target or something.

"Are you the chosen one? Only the chosen one knows this spell, and where's Saladin??" the being (let's just call him Black Kenny.) asked.

"Wh-who's Saladin?" Butters inquired.

"Saladin is my pet, he's an Egyptian Mau. Are your names Kyle and Butters?" Black Kenny explained and asked.

Strange. We didn't even introduce ourselves. How did he know our names, I don't know. But the best to change our lifes A.S.A.P. is to answer everything. So I said yes.

"Ah! You're the last pair of the Hell's most powerful descendants. Master commanded me to give you this." Black Kenny said before casting a spell for four books to appear. Two pairs of books. Probably one pair for me and one pair for Butters.

And yep, I'm right. But the vial… Better ask him before he went back to the portal of his. "Hey, Black hooded Kenny! What does this vial do?" I yelled. "Ah, the vial… It unlocks your inner powers, and it gives the memories of you before being reborn at Earth. And in within' three days, your form will manage to cope with your powers. It is better to not use your power within this three days or even be angry, since the first three days, the power will self-launch depends on your emotions. The books, however will teach you your powers. There's two for each of you and read it carefully. Within' the three days you can only summon one spell. Which enables you to read Latin, which is the language in the second book and also the main language for spells. After three days, you can cast any spell you like. Remember to read the magic guide, and cast this spell whenever you want me!" explained Black Kenny before slowly returning to his portal.

"There's plenty of spells in this book! Pity we have to wait three days to cast one spell other than this spell." exclaimed Butters, pointing at the "Able To Read Latin Spell".

"You should know the sooner we drink the vial, the sooner the three days will be over, and the sooner we get to fully use our powers." I said while taking off the cap of the vial, preparing to drink the contents. Within' seconds, I threw the vial with half of the content left in the vial to Butters. And he drank it too.

After drinking the vial, I beginning to feel drowsy, I saw Butters passed out, and my vision began to blur and I passed out too.

The next thing I knew I was at Hell, I seems pretty much like Earth, the only thing there's lava for water and fire for clouds and stones for trees. I saw Butters next to me, still passed out or rather asleep since he muttered about him having the power to rule the world. Geez, I never knew Butters was THAT power-crazy. For me, I rather just kill Cartman than the world.

I woke Butters up right after he finished his 'killing the whole world' dream. "Aw, it's only a dream?! I really wish that would be true." he yelled half-mad and half-sad. "Patient, son, is all what you need," a familiar voice just said. We turned at the direction of the voice and found Black Kenny with another Kenny, only this time he really look like an older version of the real Kenny in Earth.

"So have you regained your memories in the past?" asked the older Kenny. Huh? What memories is he talking about? The memories in Hell? "Hold on Kenneth, their memories won't be back until two days later. Why not I do the talking?" said the Black Kenny to the other Kenny. "This is my second brother, the third revived body of the infamous dead Kenny McCormick. I'm the second revived body. The eldest among the 66 Brothers."

"66 Brothers?" we said in awe and curiously.

A/N: If Kenny died like 67 times then I'm correct. 66 in hell and 1 in heaven. Thanks for reading the previous chapter. But I guess of all chapters, chapter 2 is the best for you guys, right? By the time I published, I might already completed another one since I used 2 laptop. One to type and One to publish. One iBook (with Microsoft Word X, no internet and made at 2002.) and One Compaq (have internet and Microsoft Word 2007) or my desktop. (Microsoft Word 2003 and have internet.) I like using old things to write fanfics like my iBook, and new things to surf the web, weird, right?


	5. Chapter 5 Tick Tock

**The Black Vial**

Main Characters: Kyle, Butters, and Stan

Related Episode: Tsst, The Ungroundable, and a random episode.

By: Akamaru Dog Lover.

Chapter 5: The two days of waiting is getting on my nerves…

The First Day…

Kyle's POV

"I'm surprised that we could choose any form of supernatural creatures after we drank the vial. Vampires, werewolves, phantoms, and still can get back our human form." I said to Butters.

"Yeah, but you can only choose one form. I'm gonna pick vampire, since I know I can change back to human in the morning. That way I won't starve to near-death like last time. Woohoo! I love The Ungroundable!" Butters replied.

Butters and his "The Ungroundable". Does he really like vampires that much? Oh well, back to reading the spell book.

Two hours later…

"Bye, Butters! See you tomorrow!" I said cheerfully.

"B-Bye! Kyle!" looking all angel halo wearing like. But I knew deep down he's a horrible, merciless devil.

Halfway back home I bumped into a boy in a brown jacket, blue jeans, and a red-poof-ball hat. It's Stan back from Italy.

Stan's POV

"Hey, Kyle! How's life without your Super Best Friend? Miserable?" I asked Kyle.

"No in fact I'm enjoyed my 'happy' days with Butters." Kyle replied.

Is it me or I noticed something different about Kyle? His eyes seems like redder than usual. I've been with him like almost 12 long years, staring at him. He's so hot, especially the ass. I know that 14 is a young age to love someone, but whatever.

I wish I can make him to love me back, but it's impossible, he said he's not gay while I'm a bi. If I knew this is going to happen, then I shouldn't told him that I like him, but it's too late. Why must he reject me so coldly? Why? Never mind… I vowed to lock away these feelings. These feelings cause nothing but trouble for our friendship.

I kept staring at his green and reddish eyes.

"Er… Stan? Hello? Earth to Stan!" Kyle almost yelled. "Huh?" I said, snapped out of his slightly hypnotic eyes.

"You been staring at me like more than a minute now. I have to go home or I'll be late for dinner, see you later." said Kyle quickly and zipped back home.

Kyle's POV

Wow, I never knew I'm that cold or homophobic. And I never knew that I can run that fast. I can't believe he still likes me even though I've slapped him in the face. But thanks to that fast running, I wasn't late for dinner. And as usual Ike brags about something he'd done at 4th Grade, it's frankly worse than whatever I've done.

The second day…

Butters' POV

I'm soooo… want to cast at least 50 spells to my parents. They are making me do EVERYTHING, from opening the door to walking to North Park to buy a new TV. You just wait you dumb parents. Just because I've mixed up the rice with coffee and tada, you're grounded for 2 months. And forgot to put the toilet seat down? 3 weeks. Forgot to say good morning? 5 DAYS! Gah! 2 more days and I'm free!! No more "Butters! You're grounded!" No more do this and then do that. No more yes sir yes mam. Tables will be turned, chaos and doom and destruction to the world. Blood banks will be empty. No one can stop me.

"Butters? Will you go see your dad now? He is very angry." said Mom.

"Whatever, mom…" I said.

"Go see your dad NOW!" she yelled.

I flipped her off and ran off to the kitchen.

Dad is there. As usual, he cross his arms and stare at me, and next to him is a glass of milk. This technique usually works, mom says go see your dad and I'm like geez, what now? And after I tried smoking (which is simply calms me down whenever I get grounded. But I'll always have to pay Kenny to get some…) then I would be so quiet and 100% ignore anyone.

"You see this, Butters?" he said. I kept quiet. "YOU SEE THIS, BUTTERS?!" he repeated loudly.

"Huh?" I said blankly. "This is a glass of milk that I poured for myself." He said.

"So?" I replied. He ignored what I just said with a red face and continued.

"And you see this? It's Hamburger Helper." "So what, dad?" I said while my mind though "_You're such a big fucking pussy!_"

"And this is what! Why is there Hamburger Helper in this glass of milk?! Butters?!" he asked.

"Dad. I know why and you don't NEED to explain this problem AGAIN!" I yelled.

"Ok, but remember this, our pantry is kept organized alphabetically. But SOMEBODY put the Hamburger Helper where the Nestle Quick is suppose to go. And remember a well-kept organized pantry keeps a family together Butters."

"KEEP THAT IN MIND!!!" he screamed while he sweep EVERYTHING OFF THE PANTRY AGAIN!!

"Now reorganize the entire pantry and DO IT RIGHT!" he yelled.

"Whatever, dad." I said while flipping him off at the back. I learned that when you flipped people off, they would talk less, that's what Craig told the entire class in South Park Middle School. Thanks to his small speech. Everyone likes to flip off people like it's fashion.

The Third Day

Kyle's POV

I've been having weird dreams since I drank the vial. Judging by the dreams, it's like memories from hell. I'm actually lived for more than 350 years and a sorcerer from heaven trapped me in this body. I'm a dark sorcerer that once ruled Heaven and Hell with Butters. I was betrayed and trapped by my best servant called Ken. Who look like Kenny in a white parka?! He must be Kenny's twin or something. Or maybe there are many Kennys in the world? Anyway, tomorrow's the day where we can finally use any spell in the book and the time for our powers to unlock its full potential.

A/N: Hmm… I finished this at my half-brother's house (which totally spoils my mood to write.) So this might be a little how should I say, messy. Have anyone ever wrote a one sided Style? I read one sided slash fics before. But I don't really know how to write them. I'm writing the next chapter ASAP just in-case y'all are mad of the cliffhanger.

xXAkamaru Dog LoverXx


	6. Chapter 6 Two Auras

**The Black Vial**

Main Characters: Kyle, Butters, and Stan

Related Episode: Tsst, The Ungroundable, and a random episode.

By: Akamaru Dog Lover.

Chapter 6: Two auras and Stan's realization towards Kyle's Wrath.

Kyle's POV

Today is the day. I invited Butters to my house. "Hey, wassup?" I said and he entered my room, sick of being so angel-like. And the song New Divide by Linkin' Park is playing on my computer. Now's 2:56 pm. Right one minute before we drank the vial three days ago.

"I once asked Black Kenny and he said immediately after 72 hours. An aura will appear at the outline of our body, showing that our powers are finally ready to used in full potential mode," said Butters.

"Dude you actually visit him?" I said, while a red aura glowed around my body.

"It quite nice to see him again, doesn't it? He's quite funny at times." Butters replied while a blue aura glowed around his body.

"Just like Kenny." I said.

(A/N: There's actually more but when I save it the power suddenly went off. (Thanks a lot, dad…) So time to rewrite… it won't be the same. I'm very sorry. By the way, nice chapter title, right?)

My alarm rang. It's now 2:57 pm. The time finally arrives! Our power is fully unlocked.

Suddenly, a black portal suck us in and we arrived at Black Kenny's (Let's make it shorter. Black Kenny's = BK's) house.

"So ready for training, hmm? Kyle and Butters??" BK asked?

"What training?" I asked. "Your power training of course!" he said cheerfully. His emotion is totally contrast his parka's color.

"In order to go to power training you need someone above 18. Which is me. Knowledge of the two spell books I've gave you, which means if you memorize almost everything in the book your counted done in that category. And your powers unlocked which is the one of the 2 reasons I've dragged you in here. Ok, here's a form. You cross A since I'm here cross B if you finished memorizing the entire book and C for your powers already unlocked.

In the end…

Kyle's form (no, it's not that what he look like form.)

A [X]

B [X]

C [X]

Butters' form

A [X]

B [ ]

C [X]

"Dude! What the fuck happened?!" I asked.

"DO YOU THINK I HAVE TIME?! I DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO GO TO THE TOILET! THANKS TO THAT FUCKING LAZY PARENTS!!" he yelled so loud that it could actually bring down the house.

"Well? If it weren't for my shield, we're all dead by now! Why not we wait for another week? Then we can really go training! Or would you like to have a special training from me? Tomorrow at midnight if you want." BK said in a huff.

Butters and I hesitated. "Well? Take it or leave it. Speaking of taking…" BK asked while fumbling his pockets and hold out two necklaces. The necklaces have crosses on it, except it's upside down. "I think I'll take you answer as yes, all right? These necklaces teleports you to anyplace of Hell whenever you want. Just hold (with both hands) the necklace and think of your destination at hell. It also teleports you back to Earth the same way. Secondly, it glows red whenever someone in Hells needs you. But when it glows white, it means an enemy is near." We took the necklaces and wore it.

"Ta-ta!"said BK while a black portal sucked me and Butters out from hell back to home. It's like those girly spies in 'Totally Spies' being WOOHP-ed. It can really get on your nerves if used repeatedly.

"So what do want to do now?" I asked Butters. He suggested practicing our powers with the books. Well, I can be his tutor and help him in some stuff.

Meanwhile…

Stan's POV

I was reading a history book. Exams is coming next month. History's so boring, I've fell asleep 10 minutes later and just had some weird dreams. The first dream is I'm at Heaven while a war occurred and Jesus told me to avoid Kyle at all cost. Before I manage to ask why, Heaven was nuked and I fell into the second dream. The world's a disaster. And the world was ruled by one dictator who named Butters Stoch. Whoa, wait! Butters Stoch?! Before I even know what was happening, I was in my 3rd dream. It was prom time and I was dancing with Kyle, I was so happy that I can feel that I'm floating.

But this sweet dream is becoming a nightmare. I saw Kyle's eyes, it's not green, but red and glowing. He suddenly levitates with dark magic and become just like the Anti-Christ as described in Cartman's stupid story. He began launching fireballs at everything! The first minute the fireballs were launch it immediately hit and obviously killed Kenny.

"Oh my God! You killed Kenny! You bastard!" I yelled.

He looked at me forbiddingly and charged his hands for a giga-fireball. Before I snapped out of his once again hypnotic red eyes, the fireball was launched!

I yelled and woke up from my dream. "Oh, God! What is wrong with me and Kyle? Better go visit him ASAP!"

"Mum?" I said.

"Yes, hun'?" she replied.

"Can I go to Kyle's house?"

"No, Stan. You have to stay here and entertain your grandfather, remember?"

"Come here, Billy!" said Marvin Marsh who's lived for nearly 13 decades already and wants to die. "Either you tried to kill me or give me a massage or at least talk to me."

"I'm not killing you and I'm not giving you a massage like Kenny did! And I don't know what any topic to at least start the conversation!" I yelled.

"Stanley Marsh! Don't try to be rude with your grandfather! Either you talk to him or you're grounded for 2 weeks or another beat-up by Shelly!" my mother said.

"Godfuckingdamnit!" my mind yelled.

A/N: Ok this is the slowest update in my life for this story. I won't be so free until 13 of March. Which is 1 week of school holidays. So I won't be even free to even open my iBook and write/type.

Here are my excuses (Plenty of 'em!)

My parents returned me my iBook after they confiscated it right after I finished Chapter 4. Then Chinese New Year I got it back and finished Chapter 5.

After starting Chapter 6 we went back home at KL. And I dropped the iBook, which at once cause the screen to go bizarre like. Actually I dropped it once and I restart the laptop and it's back to normal. But this time it took 8 days to go back to normal.

After those 8 days, my ideas (imagine them like an car battery) leaked. After those 8 days I ran out of 3 things. Motivation, Ideas and Emotion.

Ok, my school system is totally unlike US. Our holiday times are very different. We don't any season at all. If we have seasoned holidays, it'll be summer holiday EVERYDAY. So we had holiday at the middle of March, June, end of August or beginning of September and last but not least the third week of November till next year's first Monday. Other holidays like Chinese New Year is replace on Saturdays.

My school days are Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Only two full days to write and 5 near-sleepless nights.

My exams is 1 March – 3 March. Maybe when I post this is already finished. Mind you! I finished this last part in 28 February/1 March. (I wrote both date since it's 11:00 pm 28 Feb. to 12:50 1 March.)

I lost my mood to write. Would you if your parents make, or rather… force you to revision for an unimportant exam. March and August exams don't bother me AT ALL! Only June and October exams, which make me, worry more than Tweek with his coffee.

Last month, I'm on a stupid BM project which deadline's 4 days ago. It needs to be handwritten… and obviously eats my time like a parasite. That was the only excuse for the top part. Hope that goddamned teacher gives at least 15/20 marks for that project!

I'm anxious about… **don't tell anyone about this!** the new episode in South Park! It like 17 days left! GAH!! CAN'T WAIT!!! GAH!! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!

Lastly, I always spend my weekends writing fanfiction, while listening to JJ's and Ean's Gotcha' calls by and Rick Dees and The Weekly Top 40. That's my second best hobby.

If your Malaysian (more specifically, staying at USJ, Selangor.) and like those Gotcha' calls and … REVIEW OR PM ME NOW!! Ok, just kidding. Would you like to be Gotcha'ed? Or be the chicken?

For both non-Malaysians and Malaysians: If anything's like wrong, PM or review me. (PM is a better way! Cause reviewing a mistake might embarrass the writer him or her self.)

Good night, and happy writing! Wish me luck for the exam thing if I post it during the exams.

XXAkamaru Dog LoverXx aka ADL.


	7. Chapter 7 Awakening Of The Rivals

**The Black Vial**

Main Characters: Kyle, Butters, and Stan

Related Episode: Tsst, The Ungroundable, and a random episode.

By: Akamaru Dog Lover.

Chapter 7: Practice Makes Perfect, Stan's realization of Kyle's dark magic.

Kyle's POV

(Two days after the last chapter.)

"Ready, Butters?" I said.

"Erm… ready!" he replied.

"Es para sa peru!" I chanted.

Butters begin to float mid-air with a red candle on a wooden plate. I begin to 'stir' the air with my index finger and Butters and the candle began spinning with the same speed of my index finger. I suddenly stopped cause I heard someone is outside the door, knocking.

"Kyle! A friend come to visit you!" my mom said. I walk towards the door. My necklace glowed white, and the cross is pointing towards the door. My enemy is just outside the door. I cast a fireball spell and kept the fireball in my pocket (the pants is sealed with fire-proof curse)

I opened the door. And I see… Stan?!

"Hi Kyle!" he said as cheerful as a gentleman saying "Cheerio!" I casted a fast teleporting spell and brought Stan and Butters to my other home in Hell (I bought it with Black Kenny's credit card, but whatever.)

Butters seems to be impressed while Stan is stunned by the teleportation spell and his journey to hell. And his stun rose to horror and petrified, by looking at his surrounding and alas he fainted.

Minutes later…

"Gwah!!! Kyle!!!"

"Ah, you're finally awake! Mortal Stan Marsh." I said.

"K-k-Kyle?" Stan stammered.

"What? Mortal fool?" I yelled in anger.

"What in the world happened to you?" he asked weakly.

"Fool! I'm ready to kill you! Butters! Send in the cauldron and the ingredients!" I said.

'Oh my fucking God! It's true, the book in Imaginationland and my dream all became true!' he thought.

"Oho! So you have read the book of True and Dark Imaginations, eh? And nice dream you had. Pity you're awake before I can eat it…" I boomed.

"Y-y-you can read my thought?!" he said not-so angrily.

"Well, duh! Almost every magician can do that, right Butters?" I asked. "Yeah! I heard you thought out loud. Next time think something else not so conspicuous." He said giving out an aura of a wide Texas-size evil grin towards Stan. Stan is so scared of that evil grin that he froze. He froze so still that some people even might think he's paralyzed from an accident.

"I-I-s-s th-i-s-s a-a d-d-dun-ge-on-n?" he stammered in a way that no word can describe it, and compared to Jimmy's Christmas song, this is way worse. " No mortal moron! This is my house! How dare you insult my taste! Even after I gave you a formal invitation to my house." I boomed in sheer anger.

"But I didn't do anything!!" he protested.

I ignored him and begin stirring and creating a potion of strength for two people.

"Eye of newts. Check. Kenny's eye. Check. Squishy liquid. Check. Boiled Mushroom Bubble, Check, Evening's Dew, Check, Remaining of Adam and Eve's apple. Check. 1 litre of gold blood. CHECK!" I yelled and Butters casting a spell on the cauldron. Soon a colorless liquid was form. I looked at the mortal fool. Stupid, Scared, Stunned, Petrified, Pained, Panicked, Sinful, Useless, Soulful, Lively mortal.

GET READY TO DIE!!!

Within' seconds, the potion named the elixir of strength and growth is done. It is poured in to a large, elegant potion bottle (shaped like the mana elixir in maple story, but better…) with a metal cork on it.

We shook the potion without the usage of our hands. The mortal is dazed and had a faraway look in his eyes. And his thoughts are about his and mine and Butters' past.

"Fizz!!!" the potion fizzed like a soda being shake vigorously. And we quickly cast a protecting spell on ourselves. The mortal is still daydreaming…

The metal cork popped and released a colorless and poisonous gas. The mortal is poisoned and paralyzed. We were not affected since we are protected by the spell.

We drank the potion.

We felt a strong surge of energy pass through our veins. In fact, too strong. We have grown a little bit of muscle. After the surge of energy is over. The mortal had disappeared!

Stan's POV

After spending three minutes with this unknown, unrecognizable evil Kyle. I lost mental conscious. I can't remember a thing. The next thing I knew is I'm on a bed made of cloud.

"Stan, I sending you to a war. Here's a weapon and a set of armor." Jesus said.

"Wait, why am I here?" I asked.

"Stop asking questions. Here's your weapon and armor, Holy Warrior!" Jesus said.

"HOLY WARRIOR?!" I said out loud.

"I finally thawed off your giant holy pole arm. Here, take it. After touching it, you would get some of your memories back." Jesus continued.

I hold the Giant Holy Pole Arm…

Then I got all my previous life's memories back. I was a holy warrior, among the Super Best Friends. I had a war with two dark magician. But just right before I land my pole arm on the magician, they cast a curse and sealed it on me and millions of year later, I was reborned along with the two dark, powerful magician. All these precious memories… returned!

"Wow! I never knew a holy warrior's story is that dramatic." I yelled.

"Yes, it's dramatic, and we're glad that God reborn you. But why must he reborn the magicians?! It doesn't make sense!!" Jesus said louder than normal.

"Guess for me to kill them again?" I said.

"Oh, yeah. Now that make sense." Jesus said.

A/N: Ah… iBook, you're working again. Sorry guys. This iBook is abit old. And like to make it's screen bizarre-like. Don't ask me to repair it or you sponsor me to repair this laptop. This is sooo… the longest time gap between this chapter and the last. Well, I created a new story. It's yaoi or slash Kyle/SECRET OC!! Ok, the OC is _ _ _ _ _ _. If you know the answer you're a genius. Don't be shocked with the answer. It's VERY shocking!


	8. Chapter 8 Preps of A Battle WIP

**The Black Vial**

_Main Characters of this fanfic:__ Kyle and Stan and Butters_

_Related Episode(s):__ Tsst, The Ungroundable, The F Word._

_By: Akamaru Dog Lover_

A/N: I'm back! Better late than never right? Although I have drafts of Chapter 8, I lost it all in my iBook! So I rewrite it in my new netbook. Which is WAY better, but WAY smaller…

R.I.P. iBook 2003~2008 My first Apple device, may you return to me as an AirBook Pro! :]

Loyal fans! Here's your reward for waiting. It's a WIP (Work in-progress), so a major cliffhanger is left hanging. *evil laughs*

The two rivals who WERE best friend were finally woken by their allies.

And now a battle will begin.

*everything pauses*

A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I know 1 year and 5 months is long. But loyal fans, your reward is here. But not writing fanfic for almost a year, I'm afraid it's a bit rusty. And yes the last chapter, it's a parody of the Aran story in MapleSEA.

*the author flicks his hands, and everything rewind back to the preparations of the battle.*

"Guess for me to kill them again?" Stan said.

"Oh, yeah. Now that makes sense." Jesus said.

The two beings shake hands and a flash of light blinded the scene.

Meanwhile at hell…

"Hi, my child…" Satan said.

"…" Kyle said.

"Where's the other one?"

Just then, a shadow appeared behind the devil and stab him in the back. The tip of the sword passed through the devil's heart. Black liquid was pouring out…

Kyle smirks while Butters appeared from darkness.

"That bastard. Always want us to do this and that…" Butters grumbled.

After a while, they are back at Butters' house. The room is completely black. Even the furniture. Candles were lit the moment they teleported in. Blue flames are everywhere.

When they sat down on the floor. Butters' door was crashed opened by his father. His mother is nearby him.

Butters' POV

"How many times do we have to tell you that you must not paint your room black?" my dad yelled.

"…"

Kyle stand up and hid in the closet nearby.

"WHERE ARE YOU, BUTTERS?" Dad yelled.

He switch on the light, which is also painted black, giving the place an eerie lightning. I am sitting on the bed, preparing to fling them out of the house when time's right.

"There you are" Mom said. "Paint back your room the way it was… RIGHT NOW!"

"No…" I said.

"Then you're grounded, mister." Dad said.

"I'm ungroundable, remember?"

"No, you're not." Dad said.

"Oh, really?"

With the flick of my hand, I telekinetically kicked my parents out of the house and lock all doors in the house.

I heard inaudible screams outside the house, and the door breaking.

Raising my hands, the door turned from wood to steel.

"Nice job. You finally have the guts to face your parents." Kyle said.

I turn to see Kyle. Surrounded in blue flames, he look sexy.

But then, I have to get rid of a competitor.

Stan Fucking Marsh.

"Did you ever like Stan?"

"No…" Kyle said.

"Really?"

"I SAID NO!" Kyle yelled angrily.

He looked even sexier.

But then sexy doesn't mean I love him.

Kyle sighed and took me to the training ground.

"Let's do this…"


End file.
